A Long Road
by IMMAFIRINMAHLAZER
Summary: Ray tells Kai his feelings, the feelings are returned, but someone's out for revenge on Kai. Will this man succeed? This is for Beywriter! Hope you like it! Rated for later! No longer on hold! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Shout out:**

**Here's a story for Beywriter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Beyblade, just this story.**

**Warning:**

**This is yaoi or boy x boy (however you look at it).**

**There is going to be violence and blood.**

**Most likely this story will contain rape later.**

**Some OOC-ness.**

**This story is rated for later chapters. Now please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and just enjoy the fic! Thank you!**

123456789

Some teens, 6 to be exact, were walking back to the dojo that Tyson called home along with his crazy grandfather who seemed to never tire of attacking him.

"Hey guys?" Tyson asked the others as he threw his hands behind his head, "What are we going to do when we get back to the dojo?"

At the question, the group stopped and looked at each other. Sure they had made plans to meet at Tyson's dojo every Saturday, but they hadn't planed today's meeting very well.

"I guess we never thought about that." A blond, Max, said, looking down at the ground. He looked up suddenly with that smile back on his face, "We could always just hang out instead of training."

Everyone looked over at their team captain, Kai, for his OK.

"I guess we could use a break." He said with a small nod, his arms crossed over his chest.

The others cheered and began walking again. Tyson and Max took the lead, practically running down the street. The only girl in the group, Hillary, followed a bit more slowly alongside the brainiac, Kenny. And last was Kai and the neko-jin, Ray.

"Hey, Kai?" Ray asked quietly slowing down a bit.

"Yeah?" Said teen slowed down as well to match is friends pace.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now..." Ray had a light blush powdering his cheeks making Kai raise an eyebrow.

"Well you see..." The neko-jin continued, "I've liked you for a long time now. More than a friend should and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" The captain looked shocked to say the least causing Ray's face to fall.

"It's OK if you don't feel the same way. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore after this." With that said, the neko-jin began walking at a normal pace again, head bowed in disappointment.

Kai shook his head quickly to clear his mind. Ray had actually said that he loved him! Without a second thought, Kai reached forward and grabbed Ray's wrist.

Ray gasped when Kai pulled him back and grabbed his shoulders. His eyes widened and his face turned a whole new shade of red as Kai slid his arms around his waist and brushed their lips together in a quick kiss.

Without saying anything else, the two teens crashed their lips together again in a heated kiss and Kai pulled Ray closer to him and the neko-jin wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

Meanwhile, at the front of the group:

"Max? Max, are you listening?" Tyson looked over at his friend who had stopped walking and was looking behind them. "Huh?" Tyson followed his friend's shocked gaze and felt his own eyes widen and his mouth drop.

Hillary and Kenny had also stopped and asked what was wrong. Max just pointed, unable to speak. Hillary's eyes also widened and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. Kenny just became red and his mouth was slightly open.

Back with Kai and Ray:

Kai opened his mouth slightly and gently licked Ray's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ray gladly complied with the silent request and allowed Kai to explore his mouth.

Ray made a slight noise that sounded like a purr and Kai loved the noise, trying to make the neko-jin purr again and succeeding at the task.

The two finally pulled apart for air, each panting slightly with a small blush.

"Wow." Was all Ray could say.

"Does that answer your question?" Kai asked with a small smile, his eyes showing nothing but love and passion.

"Yeah. It does." Ray nodded and hugged his new boy friend.

The two jumped apart when they heard a fake cough and looked at their friends, wide eyed. They could feel their faces become hotter, a blush of all shades covering their cheeks.

"Well now..." Tyson stated awkwardly, "Shall we get going?"

Kai and Ray nodded in unison and ran ahead of the others in total embarrassment.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Kenny said. Max nodded in agreement. As for Hillary, she finally cracked and let out a deafening scream. The others covered their ears at the shrill noise.

After that was over, the group ran after Kai and Ray who had ran for the dojo with inhuman speed.

At the dojo:

Kai and Ray stopped just outside of Tyson's home, breathing hard.

"Well that was embarrassing." Ray said with wide eyes.

Kai nodded and and placed a quick kiss on the neko-jin's cheek. "Let's hope that that doesn't happen again."

Ray gave a nod and together they walked into the dojo.

"Hey there home dogs!" Kai and Ray sweat dropped as Tyson's grandfather came out to greet them. "So where's the rest of you little posy?"

"Um... I guess we ran a little fast and they couldn't catch up." Ray said sheepishly.

"It's their fault for not running enough to get into shape." Kai said coldly.

"I guess you're right." Ray agreed.

"Well how about some lessons while we wait for the rest of the team to show?" Tyson's grandfather suggested enthusiastically.

"No thanks." Ray said and went inside to wait for the others. Kai followed closely behind him.

They sat down at the table and looked at each other for a moment.

"Want to make out for a bit?" Kai asked.

"After what just happened? I don't think that's a good idea." Ray said sadly. He really wanted to continue where they had left off, but they had no idea when the others would arrive.

"Oh c'mon." Kai said and kissed Ray passionately licking the other's lips. Ray wanted to object, but found himself melting into the kiss and opened his mouth for his boyfriend once more.

Kai pulled back for a minute only to pick Ray up bridal style and carried his love into the bedroom. He laid the stunned Ray down gently, climbed on top of him, and began kissing him again. Without breaking the kiss Kai removed their shirts and tossed them to the side.

"Kai. We need to stop. What if the others come in here?" Ray's small attempt meant nothing because he couldn't keep from letting out small meows and purrs as the other began kissing and nipping at his neck, that is until the door opened and made them both jump.

Kai scrambled off of Ray who quickly sat up and grabbed their shirts, putting his on with Kai following suit. They were both extremely red as they looked at the rest of the team who had wide eyes.

"I told you we should've knocked first!" Hillary yelled whacking Tyson on the head.

"Ow!" Said teen yelped, holding his head. By now Kai and Ray had recovered from the little scare and were just watching the show.

"I guess we should congratulate you two on your new relationship." Max said, trying to lighten the mood. Kenny nodded his agreement and the two lovers looked at each other, the look on their faces was priceless. It was something between shock and relief.

"Yo little dudes! What's going on in here?" Tyson's grandfather burst in scaring everyone for a moment. Kai and Ray gave the others pleading looks, silently asking not to tell anyone about their relationship. They gave small nods, all except for Tyson who was still holding his head.

"Nothing gramps. Now why don't you go break something again?" Tyson got up from the floor and pushed his grandfather outside ignoring his protests.

"Anyway, what should we do today if we're not training?" Max asked.

Kai broke the silence, "If you guys can't think of anything, we might as well train more." With that, Kai went outside to practice.

"Wait up, Kai!" Ray called and followed his boyfriend out to the training area.

"Why don't we battle?" The neko-jin suggested.

"Alright then." Kai replied with a nod and got ready to launch Dranzer. Ray got Driger out and prepared to launch as well.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" They said in perfect unison and launched their blades.

"C'mon Driger!" Ray shouted, summoning the white tiger out of the blade.

"Attack, Dranzer!" Kai yelled also summoning his bit beast.

"NOW!!! ATTACK!!!" The two blades collided sending sparks flying. By now the others had made their way outside and watched in awe as the blades were neck and neck.

"This is incredible! Their power levels are off the charts!" Kenny exclaimed.

"That's what true love is boys." Hillary said, resting her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to her right foot.

Later:

The battle was tied and it was beginning to get dark so the Blade Breakers went inside to get ready for bed; they always spent the night on Saturday.

Elsewhere:

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll get you back, Kai and I know exactly how to do it!" A shady man said, promising himself that he would cause Kai as much pain as possible.

123456789

**Fin:**

**Thanks for reading chapter 1!**

**Notice:**

**Please review. I will update as quickly as possible.**

**Shout out:**

**Again, this is for Beywriter. You rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2!**

**Thanks to Beywriter, Britt, ODDLOVER1, suzanne and Kiki Ling for the kind reviews! (wow that's a lot already! Thx so much guys!)**

**Thanks to Beywriter and Lirin Sama** **for inspiring me!**

**The warnings are in the first chapter along with the disclaimer.**

**Extra warning: Kai is way OOC.**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 2! (Hey, I rhymed!)**

123456789

The next morning:

Kai was the first up as always. He stretched and got changed into his day clothes. Heading outside to get a head start on training, he took Dranzer out of his pocket.

"You ready, Dranzer?" He asked his blade. As if saying yes, Dranzer gave of a small glow.

"Alright." The teen placed Dranzer on his launcher and began the short countdown.

"LET IT RIP!!!" And with that, Dranzer was launched forward. The fire bird began doing zigs and zags, slicing right through the soda cans that were set out.

"Well someone's up early." A voice said coolly. The sudden interruption startled Kai and Dranzer almost went back into the beyblade, making Kai grit his teeth in frustration.

"You are so lucky that it was you who interrupted me." Kai turned around and saw Ray just smirking at him, a glimmer in his amber eyes.

"So, you wanna battle later?" The neko-jin asked, changing the subject. Kai just gave a nod and turned back to Drazer. The blade went full speed at a rock, nailing the hard object and cracking it.

"Again!" Kai commanded his beyblade. Dranzer went at full speed again, aiming for the same spot.

Bang!

The rock turned into rubble as the beyblade hit it's mark. Kai held his hand out and Dranzer jumped to him.

"Let's start the battle!"

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"LET IT RIP!!!" The teens launched their blades and instantly got into a heated battle where sparks were flying once again, but they were too into the battle to notice anything around them, just each other and the battle.

In some nearby bushes:

"Let's get him." A teen with red hair whispered to his companion.

"Yeah." The other teen who had purple hair nodded.

The two teens launched their blades at Kai and Ray, nailing their legs. They fell to the ground and their blades stopped spinning.

"Well this is going to be easier than I thought!" The two teens stepped from the bushes.

"Tala!" Kai exclaimed, the hate evident in his voice.

"And Ian!" Ray growled.

"What do you guys want?" Kai said through clenched teeth, trying to stand up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tala asked.

"We want revenge." Ian finished.

Without waiting for anything else to be said the Demolition Boys ran at Ray and tackled him. They ignored Kai who was trying to move his leg, but found it hurt and pain shot through his leg, blood beginning to pool around him from the gash that the beyblade had made earlier.

"Let's go!" With that said, Tala and Ian picked up a struggling and bleeding Ray and carried him away.

"No!" Kai used the last strength in his legs to launch himself at Ray's kidnappers, but just missed and soon they were out of sight.

"RAY!!!" Kai yelled as he fell to his knees. He began to quietly sob. Why did something bad have to happen to him as soon as something good happened?

Meanwhile: in the dojo:

"Guys wake up!" Hillary yelled at the rest of the Blade Breakers team. They began to stir, but they didn't completely wake up.

There was a scream from outside that woke them up though.

"What was that?" Max asked, instantly awake. The others just looked at one another with worried faces.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Kai." Tyson said, heading for the door.

"Come on guys. Let's check it out!" He said and ran out the door. The others followed closely behind.

"Oh my god!" Max exclaimed at the site before them.

Ray was nowhere to be found, the beyblades were still on the ground, there was blood everywhere, and Kai was laying near the front gate to the dojo. Everyone ran over to their team captain, hoping that he wasn't dead.

"Kai! Are you alright?!" Tyson asked frantically. He sighed when he saw that Kai was breathing, but his face was still pale and is breath was shallow.

"This isn't good guys! He needs a-!" Kenny started, but was cut off when Kai groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"We don't know. And where is Ray?" Hillary asked. Kai's eyes widened in recognition. He sat up quickly, but winced in pain and held his leg.

"We have to find him!" Letting go of his leg, Kai stood up and stumbled a little. Tyson caught him before he fell again.

"We will find him, but we need to get you to a doctor first." Max said with worry written on his face.

"No. We have to..." Kai trailed of and his body went limp, his head falling back.

"I don't care what he says. He needs a doctor and quick. He's lost a lot of blood." Hillary said pulling out her cell phone and dialing 911. "The medics will be here in a few minutes." She informed when she hung up.

A few minutes later:

The Blade Breakers looked at Kai sadly as the medics put him in the ambulance and drove away.

"What do you guys think happened?" Max asked.

"Do you think someone attacked them and took Ray as well?" Hillary asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." The laptop, Dizzi, spoke up. The others nodded.

"But it doesn't make sense! Who would do this?" Kenny fretted. Everyone else just hmed.

The rest of the day went by with everyone thinking about what had happened and who had done it.

123456789

**Darn! This is nowhere** **near as long as I wanted it to be! (sigh) Oh well. I hope you liked it just the same! Please leave reviews** **and or constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late, but first I went to the comicon in AZ as Riku, (I was the short one if you saw me.) then I didn't know what to write, and finally my teachers kept giving me projects along with Mom making sure i turned in any late work!**

**Sorry if you're crazier than you already were Lirin-sama. I'm so bad for making everyone wait for like a whole two months, but everything gas been so crazy! This is still mainly dedicated to Beywriter**, **but it's still dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers as well! (Some how the reviews got deleted soon after I read them, but you reviewers know who you are!)**

**So enough rambling! (I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Lol) Time for the long awaited chapter 3!**

**P.S. - We all know the disclaimer** **and warnings by now so I won't say it anymore.**

123456789

With Ray:

The raven haired teen stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He felt a pain in his leg and recalled the previous events. What had happened to him? He thought for a minute.

"How do like your new look?" A familiar voice spoke from across the room. Ray raised his eyebrows and his ears twitched, facing the person who had spoken... WAIT!!!

"What's going on?" He asked Tala who was sitting on one of the two cots in the small, dark room.

"What do you think happened? And you still haven't answered my earlier question." Tala spoke as if everything was so obvious.

"Alright then," Ray sighed, "You're totally psychotic and you kidnapped me. That's what I think happened."

"That's not the best part." With a smirk, Tala handed Ray a small hand mirror. The neko-jin reached his free hand slowly to the top of his head as he took in his new appearance. He gingerly touched the metal cat ears that were perched on his head and found that even though they were metal, they still had nerves so he could feel anything that touched them and hear with them as well.

"Look behind you." Ray did as Tala told him and looked behind him. He was shocked to see a matching metal tail that was sprouting from the base of his spine. He swept his tail lightly across the floor and found that he could feel with it too.

"What did you do to me?" Ray's voice was no more than a whisper as he examined his hands. He had metallic nails now too, well more like claws than nails.

"I didn't do anything!" Tala replied hotly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I only followed orders and brought you here. My master was the one who changed you."

The neko-jin couldn't handle this and he fell backwards, landing on the ground with a dull 'thud'. He lay unconscious.

"Oh great." Tala said sarcastically, picking Ray up and putting him on the other cot. "What to do now?" The red head contemplated on calling his master to tell him that Ray had woken up, but then fainted after seeing his new appearance or just going to sleep. He chose sleep. That mission had worn him and Ian out.

Ray woke up quickly enough and looked over at Tala who was sleeping quietly. _'I still can't believe that these people really made me look more cat-like than I had already.' _His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened to reveal a well muscled man.

"Come with me." He said, straight to the point.

"What if I don't?" Ray challenged even though his mind was screaming protests and telling him to just go with the man.

"I'll just drag you." A simple answer, but the tone said that this man wasn't kidding around.

"As tempting as that sounds, I only follow Kai and the other Blade Breakers." Ray knew he had said the wrong thing when the man took a step towards him, pulling something out from behind his back. Ray stared wide-eyed as the strange man advanced on him, holding the rope tightly in his hands.

"Wrong choice." Before anything else could be said, Ray found his hands tied together and he was being shoved toward the door, his panic rising a bit.

He stumbled as he was led through hallway after hallway until the man finally came to a halt in front of a door. A silver plate was on it that read "Welcoming". Ray wasn't fooled. He knew that it didn't actually mean welcoming. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Ray didn't have time to think as the man pushed him into the room. It was dark, no darker than any other room though.

The older man waisted no time in tying the neko-jin to an examination table.

Ray tried to fight his way out of the other's grasp, but to no avail and he soon found himself laying face down on the examination table with his feet tied to two of the corners and his hands bound to the other corners.

Ray's ears twitched when he heard what sounded like a belt being undone and his panic level sky rocketed.

The man gave a cold chuckle and stepped to the table.

A loud, sickening crack split the air and Ray cried out as the belt buckle met his back.

Another crack and another cry of pain. This went on for a long time. Ray wasn't sure how long. By this time, he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Where was Kai? Where were the other Blade Breakers? Where was he? What were these guys planning to do besides whip him? These were the thoughts running through Ray's frantic mind.

Ray's cheeks were tear stained, his clothed were ripped to shreds, and his back stung and was bleeding terribly. His eyes were half lidded as he stumbled through the halls, back to his room that he shared with Tala.

When the neko-jin reached the door, he collapsed, but just before he let the darkness consume him, he made sure to hit the door in hopes that Tala would hear it and help him.

The red head woke up and found that he was alone. Then he heard something hit the door so he stood and slowly stalked over to it. He stepped into the hall and heard a small squish under his foot. He looked down and for a minute he could only see a red, sticky liquid.

When he looked closer, he identified long black hair, and metallic ears, tail, and claws. _'Ray!' _The Russian nearly jumped out of his skin and stared in horror. Sure he had seen others after they had been whipped, but Ray looked like a bloody pulp.

Ian, who's room is next to Ray and Tala's, heard a thud and looked in the hallway. Soon, Bryan and Spencer looked out of the room that they shared.

Tala looked at his team mates who were looking at him confused. The red head looked down at Ray once again. The others followed his gaze and when they figured out that it was Ray they all gasped, their faces turning a little green at the sight of so much blood. Sure they had seen blood before, but never this much at one time!

"What happened?" Ian asked, not taking his eyes off of the unmoving Ray.

Tala explained and they nodded. "We need to stop the bleeding." Tala said, regaining his composure. The others nodded. "Ian, you head to the nearest washroom and grab some towels. Spencer, you go with him." Tala hoped that his voice didn't shake. Sure he's not a big fan of the Blade Breakers, but he didn't want to be part of a murder for God's sake!

"Bryan, you help me move Ray to his cot. Try not to make any harsh movements." Bryan gave a nod and crouched down next to the neko-jin, closing his eyes and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Ray let out a small noise as Tala and Bryan used much practiced teamwork to pick him up and slowly placed him on the cot.

"At least he's still alive." Tala breathed out.

"Is he still doing OK?" Tala and Bryan turned around and the open doorway revealed Ian and Spencer, their arms laden with towels. The two two Russians dumped the towels next to the cot.

"Now you guys can go get a basin of warm water, not hot. Also get a basin of cold water." Ian and Spencer nodded at Tala's command and left in silence.

Tala sighed and hung his head with his eyes closed, silently praying. _'Please be OK, Ray.'_

Tala and Bryan sat in silence, just waiting for Ian and Spencer to come back with the water.

Within a few minutes the Demolition Boys had Ray's torso wrapped in damp, but warm towels. A cool washcloth was placed on his forehead. The Russians sat there in silence, the air thick with anticipation, waiting for a change in the neko-jin's condition. They waited for a few hours.

"Ugh." Ray shifted slightly, his eyes slowly fluttered open. The movement caught Tala's attention, the others had fallen asleep a little while ago. He honestly couldn't blame them, a lot had happened in a short amount of time.

Ray turned his head, his golden eyes glimmering in the dim light as he looked at the red-head. "What happened?" The neko-jin hated how his voice sounded weak and shaky, but he was in a lot of pain and just wanted to know what had happened exactly.

"Just rest. I'll tell you later... Maybe." Tala's voice was firm, but his eyes were ssoft and if Ray didn't know any better, he'd say that Tala's eyes held a small sympathetic look.

"Alright." Ray rolled over, trying to avoid harsh movements, and he welcomed the dark void of sleep. He soon forgot his pain and drifted into his own little dream world.

Everything was dark; darker than the cloudiest night, even darker than having your eyes closed at night. In what seemed to be the center of the large void, two figures stood.

Both were still.

The neko-jin blinked multiple times trying to get his eyes used to the dark. No matter how hard he tried, Ray was only able to see the figure in front of him. The other had two-toned blue hair, well defined muscles, and crimson eyes. Kai.

Ray opened his mouth to call to his boyfriend, but mo sound came out. Kai gave him a cold glare, causing the neko-jin to flinch away. Ray's heart shattered when th e phoenix master gave a snort of distaste and turned around, walking away from the raven haired teen.

The neko-jin felt tears sting his eyes. He tried to blink them away but couldn't. Soon he was on his knees sobbing. Kai, by this time was nowhere to be found.

"Ray... Ray. Wake up!" The call echoed in the void, the pitch becoming slightly higher in alarm and concern.

Ray sat bolt upright in a cold sweat. He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. The hand moved away, but was replaced with softly spoken words.

"Don't worry, Ray. We won't hurt you." Ray turned, looked at Tala and nodded. He sighed, calming himself.

Why are you doing this?" Ray asked the Russians who had just woken up. They exchanged sad glances with one another.

"We did it for our own safety. Please understand that we didn't do it because evil, we're just teens like you." Tala spoke quietly. The Demolition Boys looked down.

"I see." Ray nodded to show that he understood what Tala was talking about.

"Just remember that you're only being used as bait to lure Kai here, but that doesn't mean Boris will keep you alive." Ray's eyes widened at Bryan's words.

"Boris knows that you two love each other enough so that Kai will come for you no matter what." Tala continued explaining.

"That's not true." Ray shook his head to and fro slowly, his eyes showing hurt. The others had confused expressions. "Kai doesn't love me that much. He left me in my dream and it's likely that he won't see me fit to be his boyfriend once Boris breaks me." He sighed heavily and allowed all of his unshed tears to fall silently.

The Demolition Boys didn't know what to make of this; Ray was already having a breakdown for God's sake! What were they supposed to do?

They only thing Tala could think of quickly was to wrap his arms around the crying neko-jin and rub soothing circles on his back. The other Russians nodded at Tala and left for they own rooms. Tala nodded back to say that he didn't mind their leaving.

For a few minutes Tala rubbed Ray's back gently and whispered soothing nothings to him. Soon Ray's breathing became deep and even. Tala moved slowly as he stood, laying the sleeping neko-jin gently on the cot, pulling the covers up to Ray's chin.

Even though he was with Ian now, Tala had to admit that Ray was cute when he was sleeping. Silently, he padded to his cot and laid down, welcoming the sleep that overcame him almost as soon as his eyes closed and his head hit the pillow. Almost subconsciously, he pulled the covers over himself.

123456789

**OMG FINALLY!!!! Sorry once again that this took so long, but AIMs is now coming up, plus it's my b-day today! Woot!**

**Hopefully the length made up for the lateness of this chapter! Reviews are extremely welcome along with lots of constructive criticism!**

**Plz review! They'll be like b-day presents to me!**

**Last note:**

**I think I'll make more Ray chapters for a bit. When I go back to Kai, it takes place after the last chapter meaning that while Ray is getting tormented by Boris, Kai is recovering though I won't say anything about it. (I think. Idk yet!)**

**See you guys later! Hopefully soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be totally honest here. I am just plain lazy which is probably 75% of the reason why I haven't updated. You can hate me now, but I really just feel like writing and want this chapter done so here it is. FINALLY!!!**

**I love you Al! Thank you so much for editing this when you could be working on your own fics! It means so much to me!**

**All previous disclaimers and warnings apply here.**

**PS – Thanks to Bewriter, suzanne, Kiki Ling, Shikamarugirl17, and Kaneya-nee-chan-Loveless for being supportive! I love any other reviewers out there too!**

123456789

Ray awoke as the door slammed shut. He sat up and looked over to whoever entered the room. His back was still slightly sore, but the pain was just a dull throb now.

The cold had bothered him at first too, but now that was numb against his skin and he barely shivered anymore; it was dark in his cell and he was still fuggy from the fitful sleep in which he'd been trapped so it took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the man who stood above him.

"Ray, Sir Boris wishes to see you." The man spoke. Ray gasped and curled up as fearful recognition set in. This was the same man who had whipped him: he remembered the cold and malicious look in the man's eyes. He remembered the belt lashing against his back over and over again until his back felt like lead, heavy with blood and exhaustion.

The man gave a cold laugh. "If you thought that was bad, then this place will be Hell for ya." Without anything else being said, the man threw Ray over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes much to the neko-jin's displeasure.

"I can walk you know!" Ray spat at the man.

"I know, but if I put you down then you might try to run away." Damn. This guy actually has a brain. Ray was carried down many corridors that all looked the same. Every hall was dimly lit, it stunk, it was damp, and it was cold. The stone was dark and covered with some kind of soggy moss; he didn't really want to find out either. The neko-jin watched his breath which condensed in the cold air and floated from hip lips like that of a dragon's fire breath; he drifted off for a moment, remembering a winter back in the White Tiger Village.

He was laughing with Lee and the other White Tigers, pretending that they were mighty dragons breathing fire, giggling as the steam rose above them. He wondered what would happen; would he see his friends again? Would he see Kai again? Would Kai even want to see him after this? He wasn't sure.

"We're here." Finally the man put Ray down, but kept a firm grip on the teen's shoulder so that he wouldn't run away and knocked on the tall heavy doors in front of which they now stood. Ray looked up at the large oaken double doors with wide eyes; where they supposed to look so ominous and gloomy?

"Sir. I've brought the boy with me just as you requested." The man opened the door and shoved Ray through once a low 'Enter.' was heard from the other side. The neko-jin stumbled as he was pushed, but he didn't fall. He glared at the purple haired freak in front of him; Boris was still as ugly as ever with the same purple hair that made him look like a giant gnome as the large nose tilted so Boris could look at Ray through his tiny, colorless eyes.

"Why the Hell am I here here Boris?!" Ray snapped, not caring that he was being impolite to this man. He didn't deserve any respect in Ray's eyes; Boris was nothing but a monster and an ugly one at that. He hated Boris for everything the man had tried to do with the world and hated him for the pain he'd caused Kai. A hard punch was then delivered to his gut.

"Ah!-" Ray gasped and fell to his knees, winded. Boris watched as the man dealt the blow and he watched the neko-jin fall to the floor with a leer.

"Hmm. Not very nice are you boy?" Boris asked as he stood from his chair. He turned to the man who stood guard over Ray, looming over the neko-jin like a feline ready to pounce at any given moment. "Leave us and stand guard outside." He ordered the man who silently obeyed without question. Boris waited until the doors clicked shut before turning his attention back to the fallen neko-jin. Boris then crouched down and held Ray's chin roughly with his hand and pressed his lips roughly against the neko-jin's.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Ray snarled when Boris pulled away.

"I don't think so." Boris then started to remove Ray's clothing, not caring that it was ripping. The neko-jin struggled, but Boris was too heavy and strong, his grip was strong like a vice. He took Ray's hair out of the wrap and used the fabric to tie him up.

"Now this will be fun." Boris said, sliding his tongue across the knife that he grabbed from his desk. He sauntered over to a still struggling Ray, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Stay away from me!" Ray yelled, beginning to panic. He tried to wiggle away, but stopped as he got rug burned on the blood red carpet. He hoped that it was naturally red and not stained with the blood of Boris' many victims.

Said man advanced until he was standing over the neko-jin's nude and trembling form. Ray screamed as the blade slashed his chest over and over again, his blood spilling everywhere and blending into the carpet.

"Hmm. You're not as much fun as I thought." Boris pulled back for a moment pretending to think as he tapped his chin lightly with a long, filthy finger.

"Oh, I know!" Boris then stripped himself and climbed on top of Ray who was trying to curl up, but to no avail.

"Now don't try hiding. This will be fun. Besides, why would you want to hide such a beautifully scarred body? It's such a turn on knowing that I'm the one who made this piece of art." Boris said, yanking Ray's legs apart, exposing the teen fully. The freak of nature licked his lips and took all of Ray into his mouth, sucking and licking him.

"N-no!" Ray gasped. His cheeks were bright red. He turned his head away, biting his lip until it bled. He shut his eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall.

"It seems you're enjoying this quite a bit even though you protest." Boris said in an amused tone as he stroked Ray with his hand. Unable to speak, Ray shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't be liking this, but it did feel kind of good.

"Oh, don't deny it boy. It's obvious you like this." Boris lapped at the blood that covered the neko-jin's chest causing a large shiver to run up and down the teen's spine. Once again, Boris took Ray into his mouth and started sucking.

A few heartbeats later, Ray came in Boris' mouth with a cry. (AN: Yeah, Ray is sobbing by now. Just thought I'd clear that up.) The sadistic freak swallowed every last drop and positioned himself at Ray's tight entrance.

"You're a virgin." It was more of a statement than anything. "It's obvious by your reactions." Boris said with a bit of amusement. Then he rammed into Ray, enjoying the cry of pain that the neko-jin emitted as he was penetrated.

As Boris began to thrust with inhuman strength, Ray's mind began to whirl. This wasn't happening. This just wasn't happening. He wasn't being raped by Boris. He just wasn't! It was impossible! His first time was going to be with Kai! With the one he loved!

"NO!!! STOP!!!" Ray cried even harder. He tried to struggle, but his attempts were futile.

Instead of stopping, Boris sped up his thrusts, if that was even possible. Suddenly Ray screamed and Boris knew that he had hit that certain spot inside of the teen. He relentlessly hit that same spot over and over until he came deep inside of Ray with a loud moan. Boris waited a moment before pulling out and dressing himself.

"Guard!" He called and the man who whipped Ray entered the room.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked once the doors closed behind him.

"Do whatever you like with him now." Boris said, referring to Ray. "Just make sure to to clean up and take him back to his room when you're done." The man nodded and Boris left the office without another word or glance.

"Looks like he went easy on you." The man commented when the door clicked shut. He got no response. "I, on the other hand, will not be so nice." Quickly, the man took his own clothes off and was laying naked on top of Ray. He drew his own pocket knife down Ray's arms and legs, enjoying the neko-jin's contorted expression.

He quickly thrust into Ray without mercy and Ray just continued to cry as he was torn from the inside out by this man. He was bigger than Boris which was quite a scary thought.

Ray screamed as he came over their chests and stomachs, letting his body go limp as the man continued to thrust into him. After a few more thrusts, the man moaned as he released deep inside of Ray. Then he slid out with a bit of a wet pop and grabbed the teen by his hair and pulled him up to his knees.

"Suck." Was all the man said, putting Ray's lips on his manhood. When Ray didn't make any move, the man shoved is cock into the neko-jin's mouth. "Now don't even think about biting." Ray heard as the man thrust into his mouth causing him to almost choke.

Slowly, ever so slowly Ray began to suck on the man's dick. Silent tears falling from his closed eyes.

When the man felt that he was about to cum he stopped Ray and threw the teen to the floor. He positioned himself once again at Ray's entrance and began to thrust ruthlessly into the poor boy.

Ray wished it would all be over already. After some time had passed he finally felt unconsciousness slowly creep into his mind. He gratefully rendered himself to it's cold clutches.

123456789

**I feel bad for not updating in almost a year so I can understand if you want to kill me now. I wouldn't care either. School sucks and I just found out that my parents are divorcing so like I said. You can kill me now. (shoot, stab whatever you want)**

**If somehow I survive these next few weeks, I'll be working on updating. See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I'm feeling good lately and I have no idea why I'll update this regardless how many reviews I get. I thank anyone who is still reading this.**

**EXTRA WARNING ALERT!!! THERE WILL BE SOME BORIS AND RAY BONDAGE!!!**

**Thanks to Kiki-Chan for helping me on the last chapter! Thank you again Kiki for PMing me about the last chapter too! My thanks go to black wolf-kot and my cousin! I thank you three dearly!**

**One final thanks to my cousin! She gave the guy who whipped Ray a name! It's awesome! It's stupendous! It's... It's... -drumroll-... BRUCE!!! (Not Bruce Willis!)**

**On with the fic!**

123456789

Ray's eyes slowly fluttered open as warm sunbeams hit his face. He held his throbbing head with a hand and sat up slowly. He thought he would've been in more pain than he currently was. Well, save for his ass anyways. That was still in major pain. He winced as he shifted position and an angry pain flared up his spine causing a hiss to escape his lips.

His ears twitched as he thought he heard a noise, a small noise from somewhere else that he couldn't quite make out. He wouldn't really know though. His mind was still hazy, still fuzzy from whatever sleep he'd been in. He shook his head a little to clear it and winced as a dull ache screamed at him momentarily. When he could finally think straight, he took notice of his current condition and the room he was in.

Ray pondered where he was; it wasn't the room he shared with Tala. It wasn't Boris' office either... So where was he? The room was well furnished. Ruby red walls with a fine wooden floor except for the rug under the bed that he was currently in. The bed had soft black silk sheets. The mattress was soft too, just to the right degree. Maroon curtains covered the large window. Finally, a huge wooden closet opposite to the window. Yes, it was a very nice room.

Next, his appearance. Ray looked himself over. Somehow he had gotten new clothes. A white skin tight tank with the yin yang symbol on the back. He was also wearing skin tight black pants that stopped just on his ankles. His hair was as smooth as silk. No tangles and no traces of blood like he remembered it. His arms, legs, and torso were covered in bandages.

The cuts stung a little, but the pain was just a mosquito bite compared to Kai's training where he was sore from dawn till dusk. He laughed sadly at the memory of his captain. Kai's eyes, his lips and his body. He could remember the phoenix so clearly in his mind; every detail he drank up as he recalled it until he had to stop, it hurt to think of Kai now.

He wondered how Kai was. Was everyone doing OK? Were they looking for him?Did they miss him? What were they doing now? What was Kai doing now? Maybe they were fine without him. Maybe they weren't thinking of him at all. Maybe they'd forgotten him.

A single small tear slid down his cheek as he thought of the others being happy without him there; it hurt to think like that, it hurt to think Kai wasn't frantic about him. He mustn't think like that; it hurt too much. No, to think his friends weren't missing him wasn't hurting him. It was breaking his heart.

"Don't cry, Pet." A deep voice said.

Ray flinched at the sudden voice which had appeared without his notice and looked up at the man who walked closer to the bed; Ray shrank back in the bed ignoring the pain that blazed up his spine with a violent movement, a strike of fear went through his heart as well as anger. The neko-jin hissed at Boris.

"You're sad because you're thinking of them aren't you?" The man asked.

This understanding from a man he thought malice and cruel caught Ray by surprise and before he could stop it another tear fell from his eyes. He closed them and nodded slowly seeing no point in hiding feelings Boris could so clearly see.

"Don't be sad. I'm sure they're happy with how things are now. They don't need you, Pet, but I do. Join us here at the Abby." Boris kissed away Ray's tears as he sat down next to the boy. He felt Ray repress a shudder as he slipped an arm round the neko-jin.

Ray suddenly felt trapped; he knew that this man had raped him not but a few hours ago, and something in Boris's tone scared him. Still he could not hide that notion at the back of his mind that threatened to crush his heart and he thought. _'Are they really happy without me?' _He tried to stop this idea from overwhelming him knowing it was wrong, but what point was there in denying it.

He nodded and replied solemnly. "Yes... I'll stay." His mind screamed at him to run. To get away from this place. It was no good. He was in pain, lonely, afraid of what had happened to him but most of all petrified that if he returned to the Bladebreakers he would find they didn't care. He had already made his choice. He could see it was now his fate to stay at Boris' side.

Boris stood and walked to the closet and opened it. He rummaged through it for a moment before he straightened up holding what he was looking for. The purple haired man sauntered back over to the bed and sat down again holding the item out to Ray.

It was a black collar with a small golden tag on it that said "Pet." Ray looked at it questioningly.

"It's yours, Pet." Boris said. He urged Ray to lift his chin a little. He complied hesitantly, wary of the other man. Boris smiled and put the collar around Ray's neck, fastening the latches together.

"Um... Boris?" Ray looked up at the purple haired man.

"Yes?" He glanced down at the neko-jin.

"Why?" Was all he asked. Boris was confused at first, but then he chuckled.

"My dear boy, is it that unnatural for someone to give another person a gift?"

"No, but..." Ray shook his head as he trailed off.

Boris wondered what the boy was going to say, but decided to brush it off as nothing.

"Come. We will get you something to eat. You must be starving."

"Yes. Very much." Ray stood and tried to walk, but in his current state his body couldn't handle it; he felt his legs give way under him and he started to fall. He closed his eyes waiting for impact......... It never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Boris holding him.

"Sorry." Ray mumbled, trying to stand again. Boris stopped him. Ray looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want you to strain yourself until the training starts." Boris answered Ray's unasked question.

"I see." He looked down.

"I'll help you." Before Ray could ask what the man meant, he was being carried down many hallways that looked much nicer than where he was on his first day. Decorated with paintings, light and warm colored walls

"...... Where are we? Is this the Abby?" Ray asked quietly.

"Partially. This place is my home. It's connected to the Abby." Boris explained. Ray nodded slowly, trying to get his thoughts straight as Boris carried him throughout the large house. It was confusing, but he knew that in his current state this was the best place for him.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

It was a typical day at the park. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and couples were walking. Yep. It was all peaceful- "I hate this!" Tyson shouted as he and Max ran their twenty third lap around the park.

Max stayed silent. He liked Tyson, he really did, but he thought that it was obvious. Kai was not happy. He was pissed and stressed.

"Max! You're slowing down!" Kai shouted causing the blond to speed up once again.

Kai sighed quietly as he watched the two idiots run laps around the people and greenery. "Where are you?" He murmured to himself.

"If you mean Ray, I have no clue, but I can help you figure it out." Kenny said as he walked up to Kai with Dizzi in his hands. He had startled the captain just a little bit which in this case wasn't a good thing, nor was it funny because Kai just became more irritated than before.

"Do that again and you'll be running laps too." Kai told the computer wizz, sending him a cold glare.

"Alright. I just thought that you'd like help trying to find Ray." Kenny replied.

"I do, but it's useless. Even Boris isn't-"

"Wait. Boris? How do you know it's him?" Kenny interrupted.

"Because Tala and Ian were the ones who attacked us." Kai replied coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh. Well that'll help us a lot." Kenny sat down and opened his computer.

"As I was saying, even Boris isn't stupid enough to take Ray to the Abbey. We know where it is and it's too obvious." Kai finished his earlier statement.

"And that, Kai, could be exactly what he thought too. That means that it's a high possibility that Ray is there." Dizzi spoke up.

"I don't think that's a high possibility, but it's still a chance to find Ray so I'll try it." Kai told Kenny and Dizzi before turning his attention to Tyson and Max who were still running. "Stop and come over here!" He shouted to them. The two thankfully stopped running and walked over to Kai, Kenny, and Dizzi.

"Kenny and I have come up with an idea of where Ray might be." Kai began when they came within earshot. "It's likely that he's at the Abbey. We will head there in few weeks."

"But I thought that Ray was more important than that to you?" Max asked curiously.

"He is, but I can't do much if my leg isn't fully healed." Without saying anything else, Kai left his team standing there and went back to Tyson's place. They were all staying there until Ray has been brought back safe and sound.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Kai was laying in is bed late that night, staring at the ceiling high above his head. He would get his kitten back at any cost and that was final. That was the last thought in his head before he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

123456789

**End of chapter 5! Woot! I know this was due like two weeks ago and I'm sorry about not updating regularly! I'm just happy I got this chapter finished! And the story is now getting into full swing so there will be a lot more descriptions for the actions in the chapters to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I dreaming or is this really chapter six? No? I'm not dreaming? OK then.**

**Thanks go to Kiki Ling, syp230, black wolf-kot, and Alice's-Love. Sorry if I missed your name!**

**Note: Ray has a bit of a personality change because there has been an eight day time skip since the last chapter ended.**

**I'll go sulk now in a little dark corner while you guys enjoy this chapter.**

123456789

It was now Ray's eighth day at the Abby. His wounds had been properly healed. He had already become a bit thinner and he also had more muscle even though normal people wouldn't be able to tell. By now he had gotten used to having sex with Boris every night.

Tough right now the neko-jin was training. He was going against Bryan and he was intent on winning this round. The dish had spikes in it that would rise from and sink into the bottom of it.

"No!" Bryan yelled out as his beyblade went flying from the dish, shattering into pieces, save for the bit chip. That was spared at least.

"You've lost your edge Bryan!" Ian shouted from where he sat watching the battle.

"Shut up! It was just bad luck!" Bryan insisted.

"No it wasn't." Ray intervened. "You really thought that I would chase you around the beydish mindlessly? As if! I memorized the pattern and time intervals of the spikes along with the distance between each spike."

The Demolition Boys stared at him, their mouths agape. How could this person possibly be Ray?

"That's not possible! How could anyone figure that much out and win the battle in such a short amount of time? You haven't even trained for that long!" Tala exclaimed.

Ray shrugged and turned to take his leave, but not before saying a few parting words. "I simply train harder and for longer hours than you. It'd be wise of you to do the same." The Demolition Boys exchanged glances before staring at the closed door that Ray had walked through.

"You've gotten better." Boris commented as Ray neared him.

"Not really, Master. He just wasn't a very tough opponent." The neko-jin replied, his tail-tip twitching slightly.

"So I should toughen their training once more?" Boris ask in slight amusement.

"I believe so, Master. If their training becomes tougher, they'll be on my regular schedule so then we can actually have an even fight." Ray looked up at Boris for a moment before leaving to his favorite place in the whole Abby; the balcony levels that overlook the whole training area.

It was quite spacious and peaceful up there, away from all of the usual commotion and yelling of beybattles. Sometimes it just got a little loud for his sensitive ears so he would take short breaks up here.

The neko-jin leaned on the railing and watched the battles. He chuckled at some kid's misfortune as his blade was demolished by Tala who was cackling at his victory.

This was a daily routine at the Abby.

Late that night Ray was under his master, writhing as he was teased and pleasured.

"M-Master!" Ray moaned as Boris entered him quickly, almost harshly.

Ray knew it wasn't love, but by doing this he felt needed. Wanted.

Boris had figured this out by now, but he knew that his pet was loyal to him alone so he didn't worry as he took Ray once again. He moaned and came inside of the neko-jin who cried out in pleasure.

After Boris removed himself from Ray, he looked down at the boy. Ray's eyes were still glossy and half lidded in pleasure, his face flushed, his breath in small pants, and his lithe, scarred body limp. He looked a fallen angel with his raven black hair splayed out under him. Boris reveled in the feeling he got as he thought of how he made this beautiful sight before him.

Ray's tired eyes followed his master's movement as he got dressed and left the room for his own sleeping quarters. He pulled the blanket over himself before curling into a tight ball and falling asleep.

_~~~Dream in Ray's POV~~~_

_I opened my eyes to find only darkness. I couldn't even see my feet when I looked down. Just when I thought that I was alone in this void, a figure appeared in front of me. _

_Piercing crimson orbs glared at me. I felt like I should remember this person, but I didn't._

"_You disgust me." Those were the only spoken words between us._

_The words seemed to echo off of unseen walls, so much so that my ears started to ring. I knelt on the invisible floor, clutching my ears with my hands in an attempt to block out the harsh statement._

_That didn't help. It only seemed to increase the volume of the words. They seemed like they were inside my head. Through the ringing I looked up and the figure was still glaring at me._

"_You're pathetic." More harsh words that shouldn't have affected me, but they did. I don't know why, but they did._

_The first statement vanished quickly, being replaced by this new set of words that rang in my sensitive ears. I looked up once again at the figure. The glare was still there._

_Before I could muster up the strength to say anything, the figure turned and stalked away, slowly blending in with the surrounding darkness._

_Voices echoed in my mind. At first I couldn't make out what was being said, then they became clearer._

"_Ray! You're slowing down!"_

"_Hey buddy! Rise and shine!"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! The new beyblade world champions! The Blade Breakers!"_

"_... I was wondering if you would go out with me?"_

_That last sentence was my voice. I don't remember saying that. Who was I talking to? When did I say that?_

_I wish I knew, but I didn't so I walked forward hoping to find answers. Instead of answers, I found a light. I ran through it and......._

_~~~End dream and Ray's POV~~~_

Early morning light filtered through slightly parted curtains and shone on a sleeping Ray. His eyes opened slowly, his expression blank as he remembered the dream. No. The nightmare.

He recalled the things that had been said to him by the crimson eyed figure. Was he really disgusting? Was he really pathetic?

Ray shook his head at the thought. If that were true then Boris wouldn't have any use of him. The lingering thought made the neko-jin uneasy so he got dressed quickly and set off to find his master.

The tall, purple haired man wasn't very hard to spot. Ray found him watching the others train.

"Master?" Ray spoke up as he neared Boris.

"Yes, Pet?" Was the reply.

"I was wondering if my training could be tougher?" Ray asked, looking up at his master.

"How so?" Boris looked down at Ray, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Well," Ray began, "what if I did training with my eyes closed? That would help increase my other senses such as hearing." Boris nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought.

"I won't question your motives or anything like that. I think it's a good idea, but do you really want to relearn how to beyblade without your sight?" Boris questioned the neko-jin. Ray gave a large nod in response. Boris sighed, "Very well. You can start whenever."

"Thank you, Master." Ray bowed deeply and ran down the hallway to a different training area.

This room was hardly used so it would be perfect for when Ray started his new training.

Ray decided to start by using a blindfold. He unwrapped his long hair tied the fabric around his head and covered his eyes with it. He readied himself to launch Drigger. He counted down from three in his head.

"Let it rip!" He shouted and commenced with his new training. He thought about Drigger destroying a few of the boxes that were in the room and his bitbeast obeyed by ramming into them. Small and large wood chips went everywhere. A few hit Ray and he just brushed them off with a hand.

He continued his training for the whole day without opening his eyes once. He had already gotten the hang of keeping his eyes closed and blading at the same time. Now he just had to sharpen his senses even more.

Little did he know that he was being watched while he trained.

~~~Outside of the room where Ray is.~~~

"I can't believe he was actually serious about it!" Tala exclaimed, looking at his teammates.

They had heard from Boris that Ray was doing some new training so they had decided to do some spying and see what this new training was. They couldn't believe that Ray was actually going to do his training blind!

This can't end well.............

12346789

**It's a little late, but Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Please think of the as my present to you guys!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
